


Making Memories

by Diggy



Series: Memories Series [Post-Calamity BotW] [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: #Zelink, F/M, Fluff, Photos, Post-Calamity, Sheikah Slate, memories sweetness, short little ficlet, sweet enough to rot your teeth, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: It was heavenly. After a century of darkness and dust, and all forms of decay or malice, this right here was peace.





	Making Memories

“Link!” The princess laughed musically as he tugged her along the open grass plains. Butterflies and small birds fluttered and flew in all directions as the young couple rushed by. A nearby fox ran and hid, and crickets chirped with the warm welcome of spring.

But neither of the pair heard or saw the wilderness around them. They were too focused on each other and on making these precious memories they had.

“Link!” Zelda laughed once more as they ducked under a tree branch. “Where are you taking us?” she asked as they passed another tree, this one much lower. Zelda leaned down and slightly fumbled to bend under the branch, until a strong, _warm_ arm reached out to her and she smiled into the familiar blue eyes she loved so dearly.

That was all it took. Time came to a standstill whenever she met his blues with hers. He pulled her closer, whether instinctually or intentionally, neither knew nor cared. Zelda found herself so close that she felt his breath on her bottom lip, and it made her inhale a shaky breath.

“ _ Link _ ,” she whispered his name like a promise.

He blinked andsmiled broadly, and Zelda could have almost smacked herself for breaking the beautiful moment. Link dropped to the ground at an almost alarming speed, but before Zelda even had a moment to move once more he was on his two feet again, a beautiful white and blue blossom pinched between his thumb and forefinger.

Zelda glanced at the silent princess look-alike and felt her face soften with adoration. “It’s beautiful,” she began as she reached for the flower. To her surprise, Link lifted it and slid it delicately above her ear. Her golden locks tumbled around it almost as if they’d been waiting for his touch themselves.

Link smiled, but remained silent once more. She was used to it. After all this time, she’d hoped that putting the past behind them and starting this era of peace would ease his heart enough to allow him more freedom of words, but it would seem that while his heart did lighten in time, it never drove in the direction of breaking his name of silence, and instead focused on pulling her in as tightly as possible.

Zelda giggled as she watched her beloved knight, now picking a blossom here and there and pulling them into a modest little bouquet. Figuring he had a mission in mind, the princess turned and began searching the soft grass for flowers as well.

In the sky above them, the sun was warm and inviting, and the air smelled of sweet flowers and grass, and a tinge of the lake nearby. The green blades beneath their feet looked almost like fur in softness, and Zelda felt the sudden urge to feel the grass on her skin.

From afar now, Link paused at hearing his princess’s movement and watched in amazement as she kicked off her shoes and took a long deep breath when her toes dug into the warm earth.

It was heavenly. After a century of darkness and dust, and all forms of decay or malice, this right here was  _ peace _ to her. Zelda felt herself sink her toes into the soft grass and raise her face up towards the sunlight, close her eyes and just  _ breath _ e.

She wanted to absorb it all - photosynthesis like the beautiful flowers they gathered, and just melt into the freedom of such a serene moment.

_ Snap. _

Zelda blinked in startle and snapped her attention towards the direction of the sound. Link stood now a few feet away with the Sheikah slate held up and the most undeniable smile on his handsome face. He looked down at the memory captured and nearly glowed with happiness.

The sunlight cast his beloved princess in half shadow, but in such a way that it seemed as if her golden hair glowed with sunshine itself. She held a few flowers in her delicate fingers, eyes closed as she breathed in the spring air, but his eyes wandered down to what was the most beautiful part of the image.

Zelda rubbed her swollen middle, growing with the miraculous life they created together. She laughed at his almost comically intense stare. “What are you looking at?”

It was a rare occasion that the once knight spoke, but when he did he made it count. This was a memory he wanted to ensure he’d never lose.

“ _ You’re perfect.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this short little ficlet, let me know with a comment!
> 
> This fic was written for the requests for more about Link and Zelda's little life together in my previous fic, "Sunrise."
> 
> Find me on tumblr @DeviousDiggy.


End file.
